Crime of a Guilty Love
by Mered
Summary: An equivalent exchange. A heart for a heart. RoyEd.


_Authors note: _I despise song-fics, however, I love this song…but I'm making it into a nice actual fiction – just one chapter. Song called Guilty Beauty Love by Vic Mignogna/Ouran High School Host Club

_What a crime, such a beautiful crime_

_That God would make a star as bright as I_

_And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face_

_Reflected in your eyes_

_So it's right, that I suffer tonight_

_All the pain of all the passion inside_

_What my heart cannot deny what I'm feeling inside_

_That makes me long for you_

_Guilty, Beauty, Love_

It was a crime, though he didn't particularly believe in a god, and a certain blond subordinate continually reinforced this every time he visited the man's office. Every time Edward stepped into his office, he could not help but admire Edwards golden hair, his sparking eyes and strong personality. Couldn't resist teasing him, and perhaps, flirting with him. For every moment Edward would spend in his office, the temptation became greater. Now, more and more often he stalled the young alchemist in hopes that perhaps he would catch the hint. Mustang's teasing took on the subtle edge of flirting, with just enough innuendo not to be overtly obvious, yet enough to make color rise into Ed's cheeks before he would flee the office slamming the door behind him. This caused unending worry for Alphonse when his brother came home in a snit, all wrapped up in what his commander had said to him today. Then, there were his subordinates who couldn't figure out the truth behind Edward's moods and Colonel's unending annoyance. When Mustang went home at night, he would feel the pain of the passion he had for his youngest subordinate – the illegal fraternization with someone fourteen years his junior, and not only that, a trusted Alchemist in the military. After an encounter, Edward would storm off on his mission for days at a time – up to a month – before returning and repeating the experience. No matter the orders, Edward would not obey. Mustang would tire of it, he hoped, eventually.

It was all Edward could do to keep ahead of the game, stall Mustang from finding out the truth and depth of his feelings; the confusing tangle of emotions that prodded him to act, to give into Mustangs flirting and find out what all the buzz was about. He knew well enough Mustang was a womanizer and that he himself was hot-headed. He couldn't help it, Mustang liked to rile him up, push him into a temper – perhaps to hide his own feelings? But no, that was impossible, he would only want a few nights fling. Eventually, the game became more deadly when Mustang invited him over, implying that he was asking for Edward's trust.

_Take my hand, take the key_

_You can open the door_

_Take a step, take a chance_

_Now you'll find there's so much more_

_There's a world you've dreamed of and if you'll allow_

_Let me escort you there_

Edward felt himself tremble in his superiors foyer, where he waited as Mustang hung his jacket and brought him to the family room where – with a snap – he lit the fireplace and settled onto the couch. He watched Ed with diligence, opening his palm face up, offering much more than a truce. He offered a chance, and Edward could run with his emotions and take it, or leave it. But there was only once choice and he knew that it was the one he would pick. His hand shook as he placed it in Mustang's larger one. Gently the older man wrapped his own hand around the smaller one and whispered,

"Let me show you," and pressed himself to his knees in front of the young man. Long lashes fanned across Mustang's cheeks as he gazed up at the young alchemist above him. His hand still trembled and he raised his other to stabilize himself on the couch.

_I kneel before you, kiss your hand to_

_Tell you I'm a lucky guy_

_Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart_

Soft lips brushed across knuckles, fanning warm breath across them, the gentleness surprising Edward. On his knees, Mustang looked docile and humble, and he as much admitted it, that he was bowed to Edward, so amazed with him. And he says, "I hope that I can help you…guide you, save you, and catch you when you fall," the sentiments rang heavily in the air and Ed's whispered breath was sharp against the air when he breathed in. "Trust me."

_What a crime, such a breath-taking crime_

_Everything I touch can't help but fall in love_

_In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame_

_For your stolen heart_

_So I say that the price I must pay_

_Is to offer up my heart forever_

_Just don't take away your touch 'cause it means so much_

_To feel your hand in mine_

_Guilty, Beauty, Love_

He was afraid he forced Edward into this relationship, and he knew that Edward wasn't to blame for this – that he had his heart stolen, but he would gladly give his young lover his. An equivalent exchange. A heart for a heart. He enjoyed every touch between them, every whispered 'I love you'. Every moment that was spent talking, debating, even arguing. Edward had no fault in this, he was just part of his life as sure as the next day. He often begged Edward when they argued not to leave him, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving his beloved person. "My heart is yours," he'd told Fullmetal more than once, "and I would love yours". Ed would give him a kiss and the silent reply was as good as anything he could hope to get from his love.

_In the sky, you and I_

_Are floating in space_

_I the moon, you the sun_

_Locked in beautiful embrace_

_Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright_

_They chase away the night_

He was a constant presence, as sure as the sun rising the next day – with golden hair and eyes to match and when that hair was tangled and spread across his pillows, face flushed in passion, Roy knew there was no place he'd rather be, knew that there would never be another for him, that this forming passion would never die out until the day they died. Edward said if he was the sun, Roy was the moon, cold but luminescent, always guiding him to the place he wanted to be. Through the torturous nights of harrowing nightmares, they guided each other until the day spilled across the blankets and lit upon them.

_What I bring you, I hope delights you_

_A bouquet of passion, Cutie Lady_

_Be sure that here with me you'll always save the day_

Every moment he spent with him was one he wanted to savor, it always made the day brighter – more so when he'd been gone on a long mission or two at a time and when he came back, he was wrapped in comforting arms. But the moment the words cute, or lady, leave Mustang's mouth he'd be sure to have a bruise in the morning, and his subordinates would just sigh with long suffering patience for their commander who'd fallen in love. Alphonse would laugh and scold Edward before once again reprimanding Roy for making Edward lose his temper, and the delight shared was elegant and everlasting.

_What a crime, such a wonderful crime_

_That God would choose to make such lips as mine_

_It was wrong but all the same, I invited and you came_

_Into this dream with me_

_So my price is to gaze in your eyes_

_And to feel more love than I can contain_

_Even so, it's fair to say, I've still found a way_

_To cast my spell on you_

_Guilty, Beauty, Heart_

For years, we longed, but couldn't have – waiting, waiting for the moment when his lips would touch his. When their bodies would wrap about and become like angels themselves. When every hope, desire and dream came true – when dreams were shared, when he invited him into his home, and into his heart. Lips made so kissable, eyes so vibrant and lovely, Roy couldn't express his passion in great depth because it was such a deep spell.

What a crime! To have a subordinate and a man as his lover, and a teenager at that, breaking the military laws to obtain the one thing he ached for. Roy always said he forced Edward who would deny it with all his heart, and say, "We're both guilty, but it's the beauty of it that connects our hearts," and Roy could say nothing, but agree with this, for their hearts were connected and it was beautiful and blooming, and though they were guilty, it wouldn't stop them from committing this crime, this terribly wonderful passionate crime.


End file.
